


Earth 33: Outlaws - Eddie Bloomberg; Hidden Details

by JayEclipse



Series: Earth 33: Outlaws - Biographys [4]
Category: Blue Devil (DCU Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: Even someone as honest and with such a clear cut seeming life as Eddie Bloomberg has things he hides or doesn’t talk about and things hidden from him. Here are some of them, along with some miscellaneous information.





	Earth 33: Outlaws - Eddie Bloomberg; Hidden Details

The first of such details would be the death of his Aunt Marla. She was scouting by an old power plant when it blew up. Due to Danny, who had made a deal with Neron and the price being deceptively small, just destroy a building that wasn’t even in use. Ended in tragedy. Danny never could bring himself to tell Eddie what happened and kept his distance due to the massive amount of guilt he had over what had happened to Marla.

After Marla’s death, unbeknownst to Eddie or anyone else. Neron had kept an eye on him, waiting for just the moment to strike and offer a deal. He nearly sent a candle to Eddie when he had finished working on Zach’s show and was falling back in to a bad mental health episode but Zach’s last minute mention of Eddie to the Tenn Titans made Neron have to wait. He gain nearly sent the candle after Eddie left the Teen Titans but Jason’s call lit a new hope in the boy. So wait Neron continues to do.

During his time on the Teen Titans fellow Titan Anita Fite, a practicer of Vodoun. Informed Eddie that he had some sort of presence haunting him. Neither of them could quite figure out what though. Even with a small misadventure with Zach to try to figure it out. The experience did strength their friendship however.

And as for the biggest thing he won’t speak of, it can’t be discussed here at this time. But his friends sooner or later will find out about it.

**Trivia:**

\- He is autistic and has a special interest in films and filmmaking.

\- He also has depression which he manages using medication and abandonment issues which he doesn’t manage as much.

\- He is quite humble about his skill level despite the fact that he is a minor prodigy at engineering, he is no Tony Stark but he is well above average and would beat out at least two of the Robins.

\- He had a crush on Zachary Zatara for a while

\- He still has everyones phone numbers that was part of the Teen Titans with him.

\- He owns an old camper van that he isn't sure what to do with. 


End file.
